


Sammumaton Polte

by Televa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 6th of December, Birthday Party, Dancing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 6th of December, and Tino and Berwald are spending it in a traditional Finnish way, but instead of going with the crowd where one's every single movement is recorded, they decide to stay alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammumaton Polte

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! It's nice to be back after a short break. School is killing me again (I should be writing an essay now that's due tomorrow, but I have time, haven't I? Anyways. This year I decided to take part in Surströmmiakki Fest -fan work fest, and I decided to post the text here, too. ((This is one of my personal favorites of all of my texts))
> 
> Many thanks to my beloved friend D.W., who had to suffer my extremely stupid typos, and as you know, I don't own Hetalia.
> 
> P.S. There's explanation for the Swedish and Finnish words/sentences and some other cultural explanations at the end

There are people everywhere he looks. People he's worked with and people he’s only just met with people he has only seen on TV. These are his people, his citizens: they are the ones he's very proud of, as he’s watched them grow out of their parent’s custody and into adulthood. Basically it's his birthday, but since 1917 he hasn’t thought about it like that. Anytime he was congratulated for it, he just thanked them, smiling and stating that he preferred to say it was also his country's birthday, not only his. The salon’s dim lightning and a chatter that was so loud it would make his ears ring for three days in a row, made the atmosphere of Presidentinlinna, the heart of his heart, truly warm and cozy.

//

"T'no... Ah kn'w 't's yer b'rhda' 'n' 'll, bu' ye'd w' g' h'me ahre'dy? Ah'd l've ta g've ye yer b'rthda'pr'es'nt b'for' t'e m'dnig't," I hear Berwald whispering and leaning in. He bites my earlobe softly, making pleasurable shivers run all around my body.

"Berwald... You know I cannot leave no matter how much I want to, because we had to skip the whole handshaking ceremony. Just two hours more and then we'll leave. Okay, love?" I ask smiling and take his hands between mine. His skin is soft despite those few long scars that are scattered all around his palms. They’re the only ghosts that are left from that time when we left Denmark's house together. It had been so, so scary to me, but certainly one of the best decisions.

"Hmn," he replies with a disappointed look on his face. My sweet, stupid Swede, always so eager to be out of the world's reaches. He moves his hands back to his lap, constantly watching what's happening around us. Discussions, interviews and jokes are mostly told in my language, but every so often we can hear a few words in Swedish, among other languages.

For a long time we just sit there at our table. I'm just about to suggest we could go and dance a bit, but then I see my boss heading towards us with a joyful smile on his lips. To be honest, I've never really liked him, but my citizens have made their decision and it can't be helped for the next five-and-half years. Perhaps on the next round Pekka will be elected, but no one knows what will happen.

"Tino, tulisitko hetkeksi? Vaihtaisin mielelläni muutaman sanan kanssasi yksityisesti."* Oh great, I wouldn't want to leave Berwald here all alone, but it looks like I have no other choice. I quickly kiss his cheek and promise to come back as soon as possible. Berwald just squeezes my hand and lets me go.

During those long minutes that we spend wandering through the crowd trying not to knock the waiters over, my boss doesn't say anything. He keeps on walking ahead of me which leaves me enough time to study his back. Why on Earth does he want to speak with me now, when folks should be celebrating and have fun? Eventually we reach his office and he closes the door.

\---

For thirty minutes we just speak, and speak, and speak about the new amendment they're planning.

"But, I'd like to know your opinion about this. I mean, you're the NP, you're Suomi, and so your opinion matters. Do you think this amendment will work?" he asks with a hint of concern in his voice, though his poker face doesn't show it. But... is he really serious? Are they really worried about this kind of a matter?

"Sauli... I know you've been into politics for many years and have seen  many conflicts, but let me tell you something that you should remember to the very last day of your career: these people, my citizens, they are smart and they do not ask for something that they don’t think is important. You've seen for yourself how much they yearn for this amendment. They need a new light at the end of their tunnel, and this is exactly how they can have it. So hear my advice now: every time you don't know what to do, listen to the people and never doubt them. That's the way you earn one's trust."

Wow, I don't remember the last time I was this confident when talking to my boss. I almost feel ashamed of my boldness, but then I remember the people out of Presidentinlinna and for how long they’ve hoped for this to happen.

"So yeah, you have my blessing to do it. Just don't screw it up, okay? Hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää,"** I state and make my way out of the room. Pheeeeew. I need to get some fresh air, but first I need to find Berwald. Now, where did I leave him.....?

I check the salon on my right, but it's not the same one I left. I make my way out only to bump in on a few ministers on their way to make out (oh come on! This day's supposed to be sacred, only for celebrating folk's strong will to be independent, not to have sex in Presidentinlinna). It takes me two more failed checks before I can find the same salon again. Berwald sits there alone, whirling a mouthful of champagne in his glass. I cannot see his face, but his posture is collapsed.

"I'm back," I say cheerfully as I return back to my seat.

"Hej," he mutters and leans in, resting his forehead on my shoulder. He's tired, I can see that, clearly.  I wish so hard that we could leave already and celebrate this day home together. The good thing is that apart from us the room is empty, so we can have a small private moment. The candles on the tables flicker and shine brightly, but the light is too dim to hurt one's eyes. The darkness outside the huge windows tells how night has finally fallen over Helsinki, and just for a mere heartbeat everything is peaceful and beautiful and just right.

"T'no, Ah th'nk t'ey're st'rtin' n'w," Berwald says and points to the main hall, Kultainen sali. I can hear how everything falls silent for a second. Then a soft, melody can be heard clearly.

"Yeah, we should go. Everyone else is there already," I acknowledge, but somehow I don’t find myself making a gesture to leave. Odd, this far I've always wanted to see the presidential couple having the first dance, but not this time. If nothing bad happens and Suomi isn't wiped off the world atlas, I'll be here for many, many nights more.

"Okej, Sverige, vill du dansa med mig?"*** I ask with a slightly amused tone in my voice. He likes when I talk Swedish, and what kind of a partner would I be if I denied that privilege? Without bothering to answer my question Berwald stands up and walks to me. He wraps his arms around me as I lean my head against his broad chest. Hitto, why does he have to be so tall compared to me? I feel like a Halfling.

Quickly I shake my head in an effort to banish the thoughts that could ruin this fragile moment of ours. The music is reaching its climax as it’s played quicker and louder, and with a final high note it's finished. A loud round of applause echoes around us before a new song begins. This time it's an acoustic song, and I can easily imagine how hundreds of people start to whirl to its slow rhythm, some of them stepping on their partner’s toes and then muttering an apology.

"Ah th'nk 't's bet''r t'at we'r' h're th'n th're. If w' w'r' th're w' c'uld b' s'en t'o eas'ly. A'd t'en Ah c'u'dn't do th's," he muses against my hair. Before I have a chance to answer, I feel how he brushes my jaw delicately and then lifts my chin up, so that our eyes meet. His blue eyes are full of warmth and it makes me wonder how many decades I haven't been intimidated by him.

The kiss is soft and warm, just like he is, and everything feels right. His lips are a bit chapped because he always forgets to use lip balm, but then again it's something that Berwald always does. Neither of us want to deepen the kiss or be the dominant one, but it doesn't take long for Berwald to take the lead. The distant music keeps on playing as we pull apart, panting slightly.

"Scr'w th's, l't's g' h'me," Berwald suggests and this time I won't object. We're both glad that we left our jackets to the car, so we don't have to spend time in the coat room. It's not that we don't have time - we have all the time in the world - but now we're both eager to get back to home. The air outside looks like it's just about to start snowing, but for now it's only bitter cold. Perhaps leaving the coats to the car wasn't a bright idea after all. I take a quick look at Berwald.

"Have I ever told how handsome you are in that tuxedo of yours?" The words escape my mouth before my mental filter starts to work properly again. Berwald just blushes deeply and mutters something that sounds like "n't 's go'd 's ye". I have to chuckle. If I can still make him blush after two centuries of life together, I think I can do it again for a couple of centuries more.

The 6th of December is truly my favorite day, because it not only represents that there lies an underestimated will and power in this folk, but also that independency doesn't mean one should be alone.

The streetlights of Pohjoisesplanadi are beautiful but soon just small dots behind our backs as we head back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the sentences:
> 
>  
> 
> *”Tino, tulisitko hetkeksi? Vaihtaisin mielelläni muutaman sanan kanssasi yksityisesti.” (Finnish)  
> ”Tino, would you come for a second? I’d like to have a few words with you in private.”
> 
> ** “Hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää.” (Finnish)  
> “Happy independence day.”
> 
> *** “Okej, Sverige, vill du dansa med mig?” (Swedish)  
> ”Okay, Sweden, will you dance with me?”
> 
>  
> 
> Hitto (Finnish)  
> a mild swear word, something like ‘damn’
> 
> Other explanations:
> 
> The party of the independence day, Kultainen sali and Presidentinlinna  
> In Finland, the main event of the 6th of December is the party that’s usually kept in the presidential residence, Presidentinlinna. The idea of it is that the President invites a bunch of important people and they spend hours in the hand shaking ceremony that’s kept in the main hall, Kultainen sali. It’s really funny actually, and everything is so stylish and classical. Usually the guests are ambassadors, politicians and other important people. And celebrities. Anyways, for that day the whole media has its eyes on what’s happening in Helsinki and people rant about the event for a loooooooooong time.
> 
>  
> 
> Sauli (Niinistö)  
> The acting President.
> 
> Pekka (Haavisto)  
> Niinistö's rival candidate, who lost the second round.
> 
> Pohjoisesplanadi  
> Northern esplanade, the location of Presidentinlinna.
> 
> Btw, Finnish patriotism isn’t American-like “god bless this country we are the best rock’n’roll” – it’s silent, proud reverence. And like everyone knows, Finland was once part of first Sweden and then Russia before accomplishing independence in 1917.


End file.
